Chosen Shapes and Second Chances
by Badger the Gnome
Summary: After the Secret Invasion, the Runaways encounter someone from Xavin's past who sheds light on the nature of Skrulls, and what really happened after the wedding. Karolina/Xavin, alternate storyline to Terry Moore's arc.


"**Chosen Shapes and Second Chances"**

By Comet-hime

_Fandom_ – Runaways

_Author's notes_ – I was really, really unhappy with the outcome of Terry Moore's arc. So, I offer this as an alternative. It takes place immediately after the Secret Invasion arc, as if none of Moore's story had happened.

Also, I talk a lot in here about Skrulls, gender and appearance. The idea I put forth is not only mine, but also Dinalfos5's over at DeviantART. We both belong to a Runaways-related group there, "thehostel," and through conversation we both came up with the same idea about Skrulls and gender. So, shout out to him and thanks for having a like mind!

_Disclaimer_ – The Runaways and all related characters, settings etc. belong to Marvel Comics. K'teira is my own creation, however, so no touchy without permission.

And all that said, enjoy!

* * *

"Chosen Shapes and Second Chances"

The Skrull invasion left the Runaways with mixed feelings, but as always, a desire for safety prevailed. As the Young Avengers had suggested, they ran again. The Leapfrog, invisible and relatively silent, stopped quickly at Mount Rushmore to pick up Klara and an infuriated Molly, then continued back on course to Los Angeles. They didn't really know where they were going to stay when they got there, but the city would always be home to them all.

Many of them were sleeping when it happened. Molly had passed out almost immediately after they picked her up, exhausted from her anger as if her powers had activated. Overwhelmed by the wonders of the future, Klara had followed suit. Chase was driving, with Nico trying not to nod off in the passenger seat. Victor, Karolina and Xavin sat in the back with the girls, though Karolina was also asleep, her head resting on her girlfriend's lap. This left the cyborg and the alien to ignore each other, though the air between them was not as tense as it usually was.

Xavin reached behind her neck to pull her brown hair over her shoulder, then gently touched her beloved's peaceful face. Karolina stirred and smiled slightly, but didn't wake up. The prince smiled back. She had come so close to losing her today – if not from Chrell's threats, then from the fact that she had killed Chrell in front of her. The fact that Karolina had overlooked that out of worry for her filled her heart with love and hope. She was worried about what the invasion would mean for them now, but Karolina's faith in her made her believe, despite what she had experienced, that things would somehow work out for them.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, as she heard the Leapfrog begin talking to Chase.

_"Alien spacecraft requesting communication, Master Stein."_

"What?" Chase leaned forward, flipping a switch on the control board in front of him. "It doesn't look like anything's around us."

_"The vessel is cloaked."_

"What kind is it?" Nico asked.

Their ship was silent for a moment, but finally answered, _"Skrull."_

"Shit!" Chase leaned forward again, pushing more buttons. "Orders, boss lady?"

Looking panicked, Nico thought for a moment. ".....Can the computer open up the communication line, or whatever? I wanna know what they're saying before we try to outrun them."

Her jockish friend looked confused, but turned back to the controls and did what she asked. The witch turned around in her seat and looked straight at their own Skrull member.

"Xavin, can you come translate? I bet they won't be speaking English."

"All right," she agreed, though she was curious and worried. None of Chrell's people had seen them leave, and no one else was aware they had fled, as far as she knew. Any other Skrulls in the area would have been kept busy by Dorrek, Billy, and their friends. Who would be pursuing them now? Carefully she stood, gently placing Karolina's head on the place she had been occupying. Her love only yawned and curled up tighter on the bench.

The communication line opened just as Xavin joined Nico and Chase in the front of the cockpit. A message started, in Skrullos, repeating the same words over and over. Her eyes widened – she recognized that voice, and had believed she would never hear it again.

"What are they saying?" Nico asked, worried, as she noticed her teammate's reaction.

The alien let out a long breath and smiled. "She just wants us to land. Look, we can set down on that plateau over there."

Chase followed her gaze, then looked over at their leader, who nodded despite her confusion. "Good thing we're in the frickin' middle of nowhere," he said, and steered the Leapfrog toward the risen ground.

As they landed, Xavin spoke back in her native tongue to the message they had received.

"Xavin, who is it?" Nico asked again when she was finished.

"Someone I did not expect to see ever again," she replied, and hurried back to wake Karolina.

Victor looked at her with puzzlement, clearly noticing the excitement on her face, and Molly and Klara stirred as she bounded in. She ignored them and carefully shook her betrothed awake.

"Hmmnn, what is it?" she said groggily.

"My love, you will never guess who is here!"

She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "What? Who?"

Xavin grinned. "K'Teira."

The Majesdanian's jaw dropped, her blue eyes widening. "Really? But.....I thought....."

"I know. So did I. But it appears our people might not have doomed each other after all."

They all stood, Victor waking Molly and Klara, as the Leapfrog landed. "Not to ruin your reunion," he said, "but you guys can shapeshift. What if its someone else, imitating your friend's voice?"

Xavin frowned. "I cannot say that is impossible. But I need to see if it really is her."

"We understand that," Nico replied, joining them with Chase in tow. "But _you've _gotta understand, if it is an impostor, or if its really the person you think it is but she attacks us or something, we're going to fight back."

Though this concerned her, Xavin found herself smirking. "What, no running away this time?"

"I think now that we've landed, and we're leaving the Frog, running is out of the question," Chase said. Old Lace, now at his side, growled slowly.

The exit at the back of the strange ship dropped open and the Runaways walked down it onto the plateau. The spacecraft – now uncloaked and recognizably Skrull in design – had already landed nearby. As they walked toward it, a space in the side opened, and a single figure stepped out to meet them.

She was short, probably around five feet tall, with the green skin and bumpy chin that all Skrulls shared. Her eyes, however, were blue instead of red, and her black hair was pulled up loosely into three buns at the back of her skull, with one long ponytail draping down from them over her shoulders. Her body was thick – fat, but also muscled, and voluptuous. Her clothes made it obvious that unlike most of the Skrulls they had met, she was not a warrior. She wore simple, flowing brown robes accented with bright and deep blues, matching the shades in her eyes. And though her face seemed kind, her expression was serious.

Xavin rushed to the front of the group, followed quickly by Karolina, and embraced her. The woman's expression changed then, showing relief, and she hugged her back. After a moment she let go of her and turned to Karolina, who spoke to her in awkward, broken Skrullos. She laughed, embracing her too.

The rest of the group stood back and let the reunion take place, but after a moment, Molly grew impatient. "Hey!" she shouted, trying unsuccessfully to_ not_ sound annoyed. "Xavin, who is that?"

Her friend turned back to them and gestured to the newcomer. "I am sorry. This is K'Teira, my cousin and former advisor to my father. K'teira, this is Molly, Klara, Nico, Chase, and Victor."

K'Teira smiled, but her expression was serious again as she nodded to each of them. Karolina pulled her along as they rejoined their teammates.

"I am sorry to have interrupted your journey," she said, her accent stronger than her kin's. "I simply wanted to make sure Xavin was alive and well."

"What do you mean?" Karolina asked.

She frowned. "When you fled that disastrous ceremony, I assumed that you had come here. I didn't tell anyone else, knowing that they would want to bring you back, or hunt you down in blame for it. But when we learned of the Invasion –"

"Wait," interrupted Xavin. "'Anyone else?' What happened after our wedding turned to battle?"

"I assume you thought we all destroyed each other, yes?"

She simply nodded.

K'teira smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. "Well, you are almost right. Many people on both sides perished. We attacked Majesdane full force, trying to destroy it –" she paused as Karolina gasped, then continued, "But we were unsuccessful, which I am grateful for. They also attacked our outpost and nearly destroyed _us_. I have no idea how many of them are left, but I'm sure there are not many. As for our forces, we are down to less than a third of our original army."

Karolina reached for Xavin's hand, and she took it, their fingers clasped together with a strange mixture of relief and fear.

"What has become of the war, then?" the prince asked.

"It is complicated," her cousin replied. "But I knew that telling others of my guess at your whereabouts would be.....well, against your wishes at least. So I kept quiet, and snuck out here on my own when I thought you might be in danger."

"We _were_ in danger," Nico interjected. "But Xavin saved us, and we escaped. We're on our way to Los Angeles now."

"What happened?" K'teira asked, turning to Xavin.

The taller Skrull sighed. "We were attacked by Chrell."

"The commander who trained you?"

She nodded. "Yes. He was after Prince Dorrek VIII."

"The _savior_?"

"Yes. We have met him. He is.....not what you would expect."

Her eyes widened. "You must tell me more!"

"Later, I promise. As for Chrell, however, we were forced to fight him. I tried to get the others to flee, but it was for nothing. Chrell found them anyway and pledged to kill everyone if I did not kill Dorrek for him. Luckily, Klara," she nodded over at the child, who blushed and curtsied to their visitor, "was able to attack and get him away from the others. In the end, Karolina and I fought him directly. I contained his own attack with my force fields, and....." She sighed deeply. "He was destroyed."

K'teira reached up and put her hand comfortingly on Xavin's shoulder. "I am sorry. I would not have expected him to join those people. He always seemed so level-headed."

She smiled. "I know. Thank you."

"How did you get past all the invadey-Skrulls, if you're not one of them?" Molly asked suddenly.

"Good point, Mol," Chase noted, and she grinned up at him.

Xavin groaned. "Must you think _all_ of my people are out to destroy you?"

Victor shrugged. "No offense, hombre, but look at their track record."

K'teira held up a hand to quiet them. "Please. I am not sure either, but it appears that most of the extremists' ships are focused on large cities, hovering there with few staff aboard. They must think they are guaranteed victory now, and only need to clean up the mess. I was able to locate Xavin with my ship's technology and approach you in a remote location, where they would not notice either of us."

"Wow, what kind of technology is that?" the robotic man whistled.

She simply replied, "Something beyond your understanding, I am sure."

"I wouldn't bet on that," he mumbled, but let it drop as the alien turned back to the other extraterrestrials.

"All things considered, my prince, I am glad to see you are unharmed," she said, looking at both of them. "Not that it is any of my business, but what do you plan to do now?"

"Like Nico said, we are going to Los Angeles. That is where my Karolina was born, and where home is also becoming for me," she replied. Touched, her girlfriend squeezed her hand tighter and smiled lovingly up at her.

They were both surprised to see that K'Teira looked disappointed at that. "Understandable, of course," she sighed. "However, I feel both of you should know what is going on with your people, in case the battle manages to reach you here."

Karolina nodded somberly. "Right. You said it was complicated?"

"To put it lightly. If the situation had not deteriorated so, I think both the Majesdanes and our own forces would have jumped right back into the war. However, there were such great loss on each side, that both sides have needed time to regroup, and no one seems to know what to do. I believe we may finally be willing to explore other options – like attempting a truce, or even peace."

"So you did not simply come here to check on me," Xavin frowned.

"I am sorry, my prince, but no. Despite what happened at your wedding, I believe peace will be impossible unless you both return to guide your people to it."

Karolina bit her lip and looked at her fiancée. ".....I think we need to talk about this in private."

"Of course," K'teira replied. "I will wait as long as you need."

Just a few steps away, Chase leaned over to Nico, whispering, "And how long do they expect _us_ to wait?" Annoyed, she rolled her eyes at him.

The Majsedanian let go of Xavin's hand and floated over to her friend and leader. "Nico, do you mind if we use the Leapfrog for a bit?"

"Sure," she said. "Just don't take too long, okay? Its hot out here."

Karolina smiled, then headed back into the vehicle with Xavin close behind her. This left the rest of the team outside with the stranger that had stopped them.

"C'mon Mol," Chase said, patting Old Lace on the head. "Let's go see how far you can throw rocks now."

"Can Lace fetch them?" she asked, excited.

".....Sure."

Grinning, she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward an end of the plateau that looked easy enough to climb down.

Victor edged over to Nico. There had been a tangible uneasiness between them ever since their trip to the past, and what happened with Lillie.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

She sighed, hesitant, but did not see any good way of avoiding the conversation. "All right. Come on." They headed toward the other end of the plateau. Knowing that this left Klara alone with the Skrull, Nico called back to her, "We'll be right over here, okay?"

"Um, yes, all right," their newest member stammered back.

K'teira noticed her discomfort immediately. Keeping space between them, she sat down, but kept her eyes on the girl.

"You are not from this place, are you?"

"No," she answered, playing with the end of her braided hair. "My home is very far away now."

"As is mine," she smiled. "We have that much in common, child. You do not need to fear me."

Klara sighed. "I am sorry. If the others trust you, I must as well. I chose to come with them and they are all I have."

"Where are you from, then?"

"What they call 'the past.'"

She stared at her, her expression serious again. After a moment she suggested, "Would it make you more comfortable, then, if I looked like this?"

Within seconds she had transformed, her features now human with coloring similar to her cousin's, though her hair and eyes remained the same. Her clothes had also changed, appearing now as a hippie-like but old-fashioned dress.

The girl smiled. "Yes, actually. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out at the desert beyond. Every now and then the quiet was interrupted by raised voices – Nico and Victor arguing, or the sounds of crashing and breaking – Molly and Chase.

Finally, Klara turned to the disguised alien and said, "Not that it is my place, miss, but may I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied, turning to her. "What is it?"

"I am still getting used to certain.....'normal' things that have changed over time. Like Miss Karolina and Xavin, and how they are together. I was taught that for two women to be like that was a sin, and it still makes me very uncomfortable. But I also know that the people who told me that also believed that my 'power' is a curse."

"What power is that?"

She blushed. "I talk to plants."

"That is indeed a beautiful gift."

Klara looked surprised, but nodded. "Thank you. An-anyway, I have seen that Xavin can take many shapes, though the one he seems to use most when Karolina is around is that of a human female. Back when they rescued me, the way that Karolina and Molly acted made me think that his human female appearance is his natural one. Can you tell me what that means, and why that is?"

K'teira chuckled. "You sound much older than you look."

"Nico says I had to grow up much faster than I should have, but I'm not sure what that means either."

The woman nodded, then thought for a moment, and finally said, "Well, Klara, the way Skrulls grow up is much different than how children are born and raised in your world." She grabbed a small rock that had been resting near her foot, using it to draw a circle in the sandy dirt between them. "When a Skrull is born, it has no discernable gender. It is a blank slate, like this circle. All of us are born green, with red eyes and everything that makes a Skrull look like a Skrull, but we don't become boys or girls until later."

She then drew a curved line in the circle, dividing it unequally into two parts. "As we grow up, we develop our personalities, and in childhood choose to appear male or female based on our preferences. Most Skrull are trained to be warriors, and most warriors in our culture are male, so most of the Skrull race appears male. Most of us also chose to appear as a Skrull naturally would, displaying our green skin, corrugated chins, and all that, because of our pride in our heritage."

She used the rock to draw squiggly shapes in the larger half of the circle, leaving the smaller one blank. "However, none of this is fixed. What becomes fixed, over time, is what form we feel most comfortable in. This is the form that we revert to when we lose control, are knocked unconscious, or die. So, for example, throughout most of his – her – life, Xavin chose to appear as a male Skrull. Her father was a warrior king, and always wanted a son to succeed him, so I assume that influenced her choice. As events unfolded, though, and Xavin met Karolina, her heart was opened to more than war and hate. She learned love and hope, a desire for peace in her life, and the form she felt most comfortable in changed. Karolina loves her as a human woman, and because Karolina is so important to Xavin, that is now her 'default' shape. Does that make sense?"

Klara nodded, though she still looked confused.

Satisfied with that, K'teira pointed with the rock at the smaller, blank space in the circle. "The existence of Skrulls who choose forms that are not Skrull in appearance is not unheard of. And of course, one's 'default' form can change over time, as Xavin's changed. So in our world, a relationship such as Xavin and Karolina's would not be considered odd. People change sex or appearance for their lover all the time."

"Is that why you look the way you do?"

She smiled. "Yes and no. I choose to appear as a Skrull because I, like many others, am proud of my people. I appear as a woman because I think the female shape is more beautiful than the male one. The thickness of my body, however, is a preference of my love."

She nodded. "This is all very complicated."

"Only if you haven't grown up with it," she grinned back.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Leapfrog, an entirely different conversation was taking place.

Xavin sighed, resting her head in her hands. "I do not know what to do, my shining one."

Karolina, sitting beside her, wrapped her glowing arms around the woman's shoulders. "I don't know either, honey. I'm just happy some of them survived."

"As am I. But I am unsure of what will happen if we go back. This is your home, and I do not want to put you in danger again."

She smirked, sadly. "We're always in danger no matter where we are."

Xavin took Karolina's hands in her own, clutching them. That, more than anything, showed her how conflicted she felt. "Do you think there is a chance that we can really help them, my love?"

She bit her lip. "Yes, but I'm honestly kinda scared about it. What if the same thing happens all over again, and we can't escape, or even worse happens?"

"I fear that too."

"But beyond that, Xav, I am always aware that the reason this war happened is because of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents pointed your people in the direction of Majesdane, and promised me to you as insurance that the location was correct."

She frowned. "Karolina, you had no choice in the matter, and my people were looking for your planet for decades before your parents handed it to them."

"I know," she sighed, "but I still can't help feeling responsible, and wanting to do what I can to make it right."

Xavin nodded. "Say the word, my love, and we will act as you see fit."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the ramp at the back of the Leapfrog opened again, and Karolina and Xavin stepped out onto the plateau. Hearing the noise, Nico and Victor stopped talking, got up, and walked back over to their waiting friends. K'teira and Klara also stood as they all approached.

Looking around, Karolina asked, "Where's Chase and Molly and Old Lace?"

"Down there." Victor pointed to the desert below them, and the pile of rocks even farther away from that.

"Can you get them back up here?"

"_I_ can," Nico said. She reached into her pocket for the small knife she had taken to carrying again, cutting an easily bandage-able part of her left hand. _"When blood is shed, let the Staff of One emerge!" _As the magical rod forced itself out of her chest, she grasped it near the top, brandishing it towards the trio. _"Friends to 'Frog."_

The spell worked immediately, lifting Chase, Molly, and Old Lace and pulling them quickly up in the air. However, it also pulled on the group already standing there. Within moments all of them found themselves stuck to the side of the Leapfrog like magnets.

"What the hell was that?!" Chase demanded, glaring at his Asian companion.

"Chase, language!" Karolina hissed, looking from him to Molly and Klara.

Nico shrugged. "It could have been worse – what if the spell thought I wanted to turn us all into frogs?"

K'teira laughed as they all tried to pry themselves off of the ship. "Well, I guess this means you trust me."

"Or the magic thinks you can be trusted," Nico replied, smiling, as she finally pulled herself back onto the ground. She helped Karolina get free then, and they both began helping the others down.

Once everyone was safely back on their feet, they all turned to Karolina and Xavin. "Well?" Molly asked. "What are you guys going to do?"

The Skrull looked at her cousin, who was shapeshifting back into her natural shape, and the Majesdanian looked at the rest of them.

"We're going to go with her," Karolina said, her tone very final. "If there's a chance we can help, we have to take it."

Nico flushed red. "So what, you're just gonna go there and try to get married again and never come back?"

"No!" she insisted, pulling her upset friend into a hug. Xavin stood aside, staring uncomfortably at them, but let them have some space. "Nico, Xavin and I both know that a peace based just on us will never last. What happened at our wedding was proof enough of that. We might get married in our own way, someday, but not because of this. I think we just need to work together, but as individuals too, to help our people work for peace."

Nico sniffled at her. "Kar, I'm sorry, I'm just so sick of people leaving, or having to leave people behind."

"I know. But we're not leaving forever. We'll come back as soon and as often as we can. And I can still keep in contact with you the same way I did last time, since you're going back home."

She sighed. "All right. But don't let months go between transmissions this time, okay?"

"I promise. And make sure you don't let the city get taken over by Skrulls, or worse." She let her go and hugged everyone else, promising again to come back.

"Make sure to teach Klara the ropes, okay Mol?" she said as she embraced both of them. "And keep her away from hot dogs!"

"But Chase said –"

She smiled. "I know. But someone's gotta make sure you guys eat healthy.....ish."

Chase punched Xavin lightly in the shoulder. "So long, bro-ho. Take care of her, okay?"

"Always," she grinned, then turned – surprised – as Victor stepped forward to shake her hand.

"And if you can," he said, "get your people to be nicer to their robots."

She chuckled. "We'll see, Vic."

"Safe journey to you," K'teira said, nodding at the remaining Runaways as Xavin and Karolina joined her again.

"You too," Nico said, forcing a smile back.

As they stepped into the alien spacecraft, both Karolina and Xavin turned around to wave at them. They waved back, watching it lift into the air, and stared up at it as it sped into the sky and out of sight. When it was less than a dot in the clouds, Chase and Old Lace corralled Molly and Klara back to their own ship, followed quickly by Nico and Victor. It was time to go home.

Far above them, Karolina watched the earth fade beneath her, hoping she had made the right choice. Someone moved behind her and suddenly Xavin's arms were around her, pulling her into a comfortable and familiar embrace. She wrapped her own arms around hers, knowing in that she had done the right thing, and she would always have home by her side.


End file.
